This invention relates to powder-form or granular silane/filler preparations which are used in particular in vulcanisable rubber moulding compositions based on natural or synthetic rubbers or blends thereof which contain at least one synthetic or natural silicate filler and/or carbon black.
Powder-form mixtures of oligosulphidic silanes and silicate fillers are already known (German OS No. 22 55 577 and related Thurn U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,489), as are powder-form mixtures of mercaptosilanes and silicate fillers (German AS No. 25 28 134). Mixtures of carbon black and oligosulphidic silanes (German OS No. 27 47 277 and related Wolff U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,438) are also known. The entire disclosures of the Thurn and Wolff U.S. patents are hereby incorporated by reference and relied upon. All these mixtures are eminently suitable for use in rubber moulding compositions and the alkoxy silanes used therefor are of the type which contain sulphur bound to carbon. This sulphur plays a noticeable part in the vulcanisation reaction.